Donovan and Partners
Donovan and Partners is a law firm in New York City founded by Benjamin Donovan. History Wilson Fisk speaking with Wilson Fisk]] Donovan and Partners was hired to represent Wilson Fisk who was arrested for illicit activity within New York City, police corruption and multiple murders. Despite Benjamin Donovan's best efforts, Fisk was sent to Ryker's Island and his appeal progressing but not enough to make him free. Through the Donovan and Partners, Fisk organized a safety for Vanessa Marianna using his remaining assets. Donovan recommended that while he was in prison, Fisk keep his head down and not get involved with any criminal activity. In order to gain control over prison, Fisk ordered Donovan to assist with Stewart Finney's legal case and pay the rent on the Andrea Valdez' home to make Finney, Miguel Valdez and his brother loyal to him. Despite Donovan's objections, Fisk ordered him to get it done and ensure that the transactions were untraceable. Donovan got the tasks completed as instructed as quickly as possible. Later, Fisk ordered Donovan to pay correction officer Roy Olsky to bring Frank Castle to prison. Donovan used Fisk's final funds to bribe the guards into joining his side, although Donovan warned him that any other money he would need would now be taken from Marianna's protection.Daredevil: 2.09: Seven Minutes in Heaven Arranging meeting with Matt Murdock, Fisk asked Donovan to make up a legal contract, in Braille, describing the conditions of the meeting and penalties for Murdock not conforming to those conditions. Donovan greeted Murdock and listed all of their legal demands from him before he escorted Murdock to his meeting with Fisk. Donovan advised Fisk not to answer when Murdock asked Fisk if he was responsible for Frank Castle's escape, but Fisk then responded that he was not responsible. When Fisk assaulted Murdock, Donovan told Murdock that the meeting was over.Daredevil: 2.10: The Man in the Box Cornell Stokes freeing Cottonmouth]] When Cornell Stokes had been arrested for accusations that he had been involved in the murder of Rafael Scarfe, Donovan arrived to defend him. He informed police that there was no evidence presented against Stokes other than Detective Misty Knight and Scarfe's testimonies, both of which could easily be questioned due to one being personally affected by Scarfe's death, as her emotions clouded her judgement. Police had no choice but let Stokes go.Luke Cage: 1.07: Manifest Candace Miller 's questioning]] Benjamin Donovan was called in to represent Candace Miller who was possible witness of the assassination of Cornell Stokes. Donovan arrived to the 29th Precinct Police Station and pulled Miller away from Misty Knight who was conducting the interview, with Donovan insisting she say nothing else and leave immediately with him. With the law on his side, Donovan then took Miller out as she was not being charged.Luke Cage: 1.08: Blowin' Up the Spot Arturo Rey III to go free]] Following his unsuccessful ambush on Luke Cage, Arturo Rey III was caught by Cage and captured by police. Mariah Dillard asked Donovan to release him because he was caught with illegal Judas Bullet and Hammer Industries Assault Rifle which were purchased from her. Before Knight could force Rey to testify against Mariah Dillard, Donovan stopped him and demanded that his client be allowed to go free, which Knight refused. Donovan successfully argued that Cage was still a known vigilante whose involvement in the case actually held no legal strength, to which Knight claimed that it had simply been a citizen's arrest. While Donovan pointed out that Cage had failed to read Rey III his rights when he arrested him. Donovan however had noted that Rey III had been granted his bail by Dillard and was therefore able to walk free immediately, much to their considerable satisfaction.Luke Cage: 2.02: Straighten It Out Dontrell Hamilton ]] Donovan was hired to represent Dontrell Hamilton against Luke Cage who brutally assaulted Hamilton in his own home while Cage was represented by Foggy Nelson from Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz. Donovan told Hamilton to explain the assault and he claimed that he had been helpless against Cage who almost killed him. Donovan then maked his final offer to Nelson for a payment of 1,500 dollars to put the case to rest.Luke Cage: 2.05: All Souled Out Hernan Alvarez and Mariah Dillard]] Donovan then arrived to 29th Precinct Police Station where Mariah Dillard was interrogated by Misty Knight over destruction of her brownstone and several recent acts of violence, and demanded that the interrogation was ended immediately. However, before they could all leave the room, Knight asked Shades to stay behind, noting that they have suspicion that Shades murdered Tom Ridenhour and Darius Jones. Although Donovan had tried to insist that Shades was not involved, Knight gave her evidence as Shades was taken into custody. Donovan defended Shades, insisting that Shades could speak for his whereabouts and that Knight had no physical evidence to actually link him there. Donovan had told Knight that she had nothing and that she had once again wasted his time, before Donovan then got a phonecall, as he stepped out of the room to answer it, telling Shades not to speak one word to Detective Knight. However, Donovan's phonecall informed him that Piranha Jones had handed the Stokes Crime Family's cash to the Stylers, and therefore Dillard could not pay Donovan and Partners for all his legal services. Then, Donovan explained that he would no longer represent Shades and walked out.Luke Cage: 2.08: If It Ain't Rough, It Ain't Right John McIver ]] Donovan and Partners then almost immediately hired to represent John McIver, who had taken over Harlem's Paradise and all the Stokes Crime Family's assets. While Knight attempted to blame McIver, Donovan stepped up and told Knight to stop harassing his client, just as another office informed them that the search had come up empty. Mariah Dillard Once Bushmaster had eventually been briefly recaptured by the New York City Police Department, Donovan and Partners focused on restoring the stolen money to the Stokes Crime Family. Benjamin Donovan personally informed Mariah Dillard that her money and ownership of club had been restored. Donovan explained that due to Raymond Jones being captured and tortured when handing over the money, the transaction was not legal. He noted that police were not an issue as they would be tied up with litigation for years which would then keep Knight from finding any real evidence against them.Luke Cage: 2.10: The Main Ingredient ]] Donovan was called upon to represent Dillard when all of her numerous crimes had eventually caught up with her and Dillard was arrested by the police. Donovan stood in the New York State Supreme Court Building and objected to Blake Tower's statements four separate times as Tower accused Dillard of murder in the first degree, as Donovan claimed that Tower had been grandstanding for case should have been a simple one for a first time offender. Despite Donovan's efforts, Dillard's bail was still denied and she was found guilty on all counts, before told she was to be sent to Ryker's Island to serve her prison sentence. Donovan arranged meeting with Dillard in prison and bribed the CO and ensured that the monitors were turned off. Donovan informed her that his firm transferred money on the accounts of other inmates who were recruited by Dillard and made all payments untraceable. Also, he explained that Shades was now untouchable and she can't do anything against him to make him quite. Dillard then decided to focus on the jury and make a story that she was seduced by Shades who led her into a life of crime against her will. To make sure that no one can ruin her plan, she ordered Donovan to organize a multiple assassinations against everyone of her organization, except Sugar and those who protected by blood or attorney-client privilege, pointing on Donovan. Knowing he would be safe, Donovan enacted Dillard's request. 's will]] Later, Donovan organized Dillard's meeting with Tilda Johnson. Donovan then was recruited to write up a Dillard's new will. She told that the painting would be given to the and her remaining millions would go to the Family First Initiative. Dillard then informed Donovan that she decided to hand Harlem's Paradise onto Cage rather than Johnson, who would instead only get Cornell Stokes's keyboard. Following death of Dillard, Donovan arranged meeting with Cage and Johnson to inform them of her final requests for her assets. Donovan informed Johnson that Dillard had left her the Stokes' which had seemed to satisfy Johnson. Then he quit Dillard's will and informed Cage that she gave him the ownership of Harlem's Paradise.Luke Cage: 2.13: They Reminisce Over You (T.R.O.Y.) Fisk's Release To be added Employees Clients Appearances References Category:Organizations Category:Donovan and Partners